Little Matchmakers
by Angel Streets
Summary: It's two months after Jack and Elizabeth shared their first kiss. Suddenly something happens causing them to break up. Elizabeth's students see how miserable Jack and Elizabeth are. So they hatch a plan to get them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone enjoys my new short story. Just a cute Idea I had. Note: This story has nothing to do with my current story "Jack's Story". I am still planning on continuing Jack's Story.**

Elizabeth Thatcher tossed and turned. The rain beat down loudly on the roof above her. She was trying to clear her mind of the thoughts that kept going through her head. It wasn't working. _I've got to get some sleep. _She thought. _I have to get up and get ready for school in a couple of hours. _She had not slept a wink. She was so upset. Not even twenty-four hours ago, she had broken up with the man of her dreams, Jack Thornton. She couldn't forget, as much as she wanted to, about the events that led to their breakup. She tried to fight back the tears, but was unsuccessful. She had to pull herself together. There would be no way she could teach when she couldn't control her tears. She looked at the drawing that she had in a frame by her bed of the two of them. Jack had given that drawing on the day he'd told her she was the only one and they shared their first kiss. She couldn't believe this was happening. She broke down and cried herself to sleep.

Just across the street, at the jail, Jack Thornton was going through pretty much the same thing. He stared at the ceiling all night long. It was convenient that it was raining outside. It seemed to fit his mood. He couldn't get the break up with Elizabeth off his mind. What had happened? He didn't quite understand. Things had been going so well. Even after his former fiancée, Rosemary, showed up wanting him back after breaking things off two years prior, he had still chosen Elizabeth. He remembered when he took her for the walk and presented her with the drawing of the two of them and they shared their first kiss. The break up came as such a shock to him. He didn't see it coming at all.

It all started when Elizabeth received a telegram from her sister, Julie in Toronto…

Jack and Elizabeth were getting ready to go on a picnic by the lake. On their way to the lake they walked in the mercantile together. "Ms. Thatcher," Ned Yost said. "A telegram came for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied, as she took the paper from him.

Jack kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "Let's read the telegram together on the picnic." He said.

"Alright," she smiled. "Let's go."

When they arrived at the lake they spread the food out on a blanket. Abigail had prepared fried chicken, potatoes, apple pie, and lemonade for them to enjoy.

After eating a few minutes, Elizabeth pulled out the telegram and began to open it. She read it silently, and then folded it back up. Jack noticed the change of expression on Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth," Jack asked. "Is everything alright? What did the telegram say?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips together. She took the telegram and thrust it toward Jack. Jack opened the telegram and read.

_Dear Elizabeth_

_I hope you are doing well. I am writing you to tell you mother has fallen ill and is asking for you. I know it's still within the school year and it will be difficult for you to get away. I've explained that to mother, but you know how she is. If you can come, I know she would love to see you. Constable Edward Montclair is here. He's been asking about you. I didn't know if I should tell him about your involvement with Constable Thornton, so I kept it to myself. It seems Edward is still quite smitten with you. He says he can't wait to see you again. He hopes you can pull yourself away from Coal Valley and come back for at least a visit. Please respond to this telegram promptly._

_Your loving sister,_

_Julie._

Jack folded the telegram and handed it back to Elizabeth. "So are you going back to Toronto?" He asked. "I'm sorry your mother is ill."

"I don't see how I can stay in Coal Valley, knowing she is sick." Elizabeth answered. "I'll see if something can be done so the children can continue their schooling in my absence." She frowned. She didn't want to leave Jack and Coal Valley, but she felt she had no choice.

Jack noticed her uneasiness. He stroked her cheek. "Your mother's ill." He told her. "She wants to see you. You should go everyone will understand.

She smiled a half smile. "It's not that." She replied. "It's…" She trailed off and turned away from Jack.

"It's what?" Jack asked, grabbing her chin and turning her head so she was facing him again.

She sighed. "It's… its Edward." She answered.

"Who's Edward, anyway?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled, slightly. "Edward is an old family friend." She responded. "He wanted more than friendship with me. I even considered a courtship with him before I came to Coal Valley."

"I see." Jack replied, slowly. "What are you worried about?"

"What if…" She trailed off again. "What if I get to Toronto and he wants to try to rekindle things?"

"Rekindle?" Jack asked "I thought you said you were just friends. That you only considered courtship but never…"

"He knew I was considering courtship with him." Elizabeth interrupted. "Then I got the teaching job here, and he had to go to his posting in Calgary, so we went our separate ways."

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered, unsure of herself. "I love Coal Valley. I love being here with you. But what if… what if… what if I'm gone awhile and old feelings… resurface?"

"Are you talking about Edward?" He asked. "Or you?" He looked over at her. "It seems to me like you don't think our relationship is strong enough to overcome your seeing Edward." Jack was heartbroken. He cared deeply for Elizabeth. But it sounded to him like she still had feelings for this Edward.

Elizabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I… I don't know Jack." She stuttered. "I just…"

"You just don't have faith in us." He interrupted. "Why else would you be this worried about bumping into some guy that you only considered courting but never actually did?"

"No Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "That's not it!"

"What is it then?" He asked angrily?

"I don't know, Jack." She answered. "I'm just so full of emotions right now."

"When are you going to know?" He asked. "Elizabeth, I've told you you're the only one. I meant it. Do you feel the same about me or not?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "I… feel… I feel…" She stuttered.

"If you felt the same about me as I feel about you," Jack continued. "You would know. You wouldn't hesitate. "I want to be with you, Elizabeth but obviously you don't know what you want. Until you figure it out, I think we should break up."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What?" She asked. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

Jack stood up. "I'm sorry Elizabeth." He exclaimed. I want to be with you. And I want you to want to be with me just as much. And obviously you don't. So until you're sure of your feelings, it's over. "I've had my heart broken before. I can't go through that again." With that Jack stormed off.

Elizabeth began to cry. "Jack, wait." She wailed. "I do want to…" She trailed off. "I do want to be with you." She continued, even though she knew Jack didn't hear her. She walked back to town in silence, with tear stained cheeks. She made her way back to Abigail's, went up to her room, and went straight to bed.

…to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizabeth," Abigail said, shaking her. "You have to wake up. You have to get ready for school. Your students are going to be at the saloon any minute, and you're not even out of bed yet. Elizabeth woke up and rolled over. Abigail noticed Elizabeth's puffy eyes. She embraced her friend in a hug. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth once again began crying, uncontrollably. "Jack and I broke up last night." She answered, between sobs.

"Oh honey," Abigail replied, tightening her embrace. "I'm so sorry. Tell me what happened."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She told Abigail everything that happened. It killed her to relive the events of the previous day, but she told Abigail every detail.

Abigail offered Elizabeth a handkerchief. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." She replied. "I'm sure you two will kiss and make up in no time."

"I don't know, Abigail." Elizabeth responded. "He didn't give me time to explain that the only reason I was considering going back to Toronto was because of my mother's illness. He thinks I have feelings for Edward. I tried telling him that I was so full of emotions, but he stormed off. The truth is I really cared for Edward. But Jack, I can't even fathom the way Jack makes me feel. In a way I understand how he must have felt. I was so upset over my mother, that when Julie also mentioned Edward in the telegram, I just let my emotions get the best of me. I don't want to be with Edward. I want to be with Jack."

"Did you tell him that?" Abigail asked.

"I tried." Elizabeth answered. "But he left before I could." She felt tears begin to well up again.

"Mrs. Stanton, Ms. Thatcher," They heard the faint sound of Gabe Montgomery's voice coming from downstairs.

Abigail made her way downstairs. "Hello, Gabe." She said. "Go tell the other children there will be no class today. Ms. Thatcher isn't feeling well."

"Alright," Gabe replied. He ran back out of the café. On his way to the saloon, he passed Jack. "Hey Mountie Jack." He said.

"Hmm," Jack asked, distracted. "Oh. Hi, Gabe." He replied.

"Mountie Jack," Gabe asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, Gabe." Jack answered, sadly. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Gabe asked. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm a little down today." Jack responded. "Nothing for you to worry about." He forced a smile, and started for his rounds.

Gabe ran to the saloon, where all the children were sitting, waiting for Ms. Thatcher. "Hey everyone," He said. I think something is going on.

Gabe's words got the children's attention. "What is it, Gabe?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Gabe answered. "When I went to the café to find Ms. Thatcher, Mrs. Stanton said there would be no school because Ms. Thatcher didn't feel well."

"What's so strange about that?" Cassandra asked.

"I think we should make get well cards for her." Rosaleen chimed in. "Ms. Thatcher would love that."

"I don't think she's really sick." Gabe continued. "Because, on my way over here I ran into Mountie Jack, he looked miserable. He said he was fine, but I think he just didn't want me to worry. I think something is going on between Ms. Thatcher and Mountie Jack."

"What if Ms. Thatcher really is sick." Emily asked. "I want to make her a pretty card."

"I think we should find out." Gabe said. "What if something happened between Mountie Jack and Ms. Thatcher?"

"Like what?" James asked.

"What if they broke up or something?" Gabe continued. "They'd both be miserable."

"How do we find out?" Gem asked.

Investigate." Gabe answered. "But we can't let anyone know that's what we're doing. Let's meet back here early tomorrow morning."

The children filed out of the saloon.

After Jack finished his rounds, he headed to the lake, which was a bad idea. All he could think about was the break up that occurred just yesterday at that very spot. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away. _I need to get a grip. _He thought. _I'm a mountie. Mounties don't cry. _Breaking up with Elizabeth was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't know what was going on with him. He wished he could take it all back. Elizabeth would probably never talk to him again. He couldn't bear that. He made his way back to town. When he arrived at the jail, he walked in. Bill Avery was sitting at the desk. "Hello Jack." He said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Jack replied, flatly.

"What's wrong with you?" Bill asked.

"Uh...uh, I'm fine." Jack replied.

"Jack, I've known you for a long time." Bill responded. "I can tell when you're not fine. Now tell me what's going on."

Jack sighed and took a seat. "Elizabeth and I broke up least night."

"What?" Bill asked, surprised. "You two are so crazy about each other. I didn't think anything would ever break you up. Tell me what happened."

"I don't even know." Jack answered. "She received a telegram from her sister, Julie, saying her mother was sick and asking for her. Julie also mentioned Edward, a mountie with whom Elizabeth considered courtship before she came to Coal Valley. I guess I just let my jealousy get the best of me.

"Have you spoken to her?" Bill asked.

"Not since the breakup." Jack answered. "She probably doesn't want to see me anyway."

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out." Bill responded.

"I hope so." Jack replied.

Meanwhile, over at the cafe, Elizabeth was sitting alone at a table, looking out the window. Her eyes were still puffy. She had been crying off and on all day. Abigail, who had just closed the café for the day, joined her at the table. "How are you doing, Elizabeth?" She asked.

Elizabeth turned to face Abigail. " Miserable," she answered. "My mother is sick in Toronto and I cant get my mind off of Jack." She turned back to the window. "I want nothing more than to be with Jack."

"Have you told him?" Abigail asked, placing her hand on top of Elizabeth's

"I haven't even seen Jack." Elizabeth answered. "He probably never wants to talk to me again." She sobbed.

"How do you know, if you don't try?" Abigail asked

"Oh Abigail," Elizabeth responded. "I just can't bring myself to talk to him right now. What if I try and he refuses?"

"I highly doubt he would refuse to talk to you." Abigail said. "But give it time. I know he cares for you. He can't just turn his feelings off. So are you going back to Toronto?"

"If my mother is ill, I suppose I should go." Elizabeth responded.

"Alright," Abigail replied. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Probably in a week or so." Elizabeth answered, forcing a smile.

"Well a lot can happen in a week or so." Abigail said. "Promise me you'll at l least try too talk to Jack before you go."

"I'll try." Elizabeth responded. "I don't think he'll talk to me though."

Abigail got up and embraced her friend in a hug and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth sat at the table a few more minutes, thinking about Jack. When she felt her eyes starting to sting again , she headed upstairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Gabe and the other children met at the saloon, after telling their mothers that they wanted to get to school early because they were working on a surprise for Ms. Thatcher. Gabe stood at the front of the class. "So Miles and I were standing outside the jail, when Mountie Jack was talking to Inspector Avery." He said. "It seems Mountie Jack broke up with Ms. Thatcher, even though he didn't want to. He said it seemed Ms. Thatcher had feelings for someone else. Someone named Edward."

Rachel then stood up. "Well Gem, Cassandra, and I were at the café, when Ms. Thatcher was telling Mrs Stanton she was so full of emotions, since her mother was sick, but she really wants to be with Mountie Jack."

"So why did they break up?" Rosaleen asked. "I think they still want to be together."

"They always are so much happier together, than when they're apart." Gabe replied. "Remember how miserable Ms. Thatcher was when Mountie Jack went to Cape Fullerton? She tried to stay strong for us, but I could tell she was sad."

The children nodded in agreement.

"I think we need to get them back together." Gabe continued.

"What do you think we should do?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know." Gabe answered. "But we'll come up with something. We all know Ms. Thatcher and Mountie Jack belong together and are so sad when they're apart."

They all agreed.

Suddenly, the saloon door swung open and Elizabeth walked in. Gabe rushed to his seat before Elizabeth even realized he'd been standing in front of the class.

"Good morning, children! Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful. "You're here awfully early."

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." The children replied.

"Are you feeling better Ms. Thatcher?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth looked at the floor, trying to fight back tears, before she answered. "Much better, Emily. Thank you." She forced a smile. She didn't know how she got through to lunch, but somehow she did.

During lunch, Elizabeth was sitting on the bench outside the saloon. She saw Jack riding toward her. She looked up at him. For a brief second, their eyes met. He then continued on his rounds. Elizabeth felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She noticed Jack looked just as miserable as she felt. All she wanted to do was catch up to Jack and run and jump un his arms. Lunch was almost over, so that would not have been possible, even if he were to welcome her, which she highly doubted.

Jack didn't expect to see Elizabeth, but when their eyes met, that brief second, his heart started beating out of his chest. He still wanted, more than anything, to be with her. He noticed she looked just as miserable as he felt. All he wanted was to turn around and take Elizabeth in his arms. But he knew lunch would be over soon and Elizabeth would have to go back to class.

The brief encounter between Jack and Elizabeth didn't go unnoticed by Gabe. He went up to Rachel and pulled her aside. "Did you see that? He asked. "Did you see how Mountie Jack and Ms. Thatcher looked at each other just now?"

"Yes," Rachel answered. "They still want to be together. We've got to get them back together."

"What do you suggest we do?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know. Let's tell everyone to meet at the grove of trees after school. Maybe we can come up with something. We need to work fast"

Gabe and Rachel walked around telling all the children their plan to meet at the grove of trees after school. Pretty soon lunch was over and Elizabeth was calling the children back in for class.

After class was dismissed, all the children went straight to the grove of trees. Gabe and Rachel stood in front of the children. "Okay," Gabe said. "We all love Ms. Thatcher and we can tell that she's sad since she and Mountie Jack broke up. What can we do to get them back together?"

Everyone started talking at once.

"One at a time," Gabe said, holding up his hand.

Emily raised her hand. "We could get her flowers and tell her they're from Mountie Jack."

"Sweet idea, Emily." Gabe said, smiling at his sister. "But it needs to be something more."

"We can invite them both to dinner and not tell them the other one is coming." Rosaleen said.

"I don't think our mothers would like that, since they would have to do the cooking." Rachel explained.

"I've got it! Gabe exclaimed. "I bet if one of us were in some kind of danger, both Mountie Jack and Ms. Thatcher would want to help us, if they could."

The children looked at each other, confused.

"Don't worry." Gabe reassured them. "No one is going to be in any real danger. But of we were to tell them both one of us was in trouble, they both would come to our rescue."

"Yeah, then they'd realize there's no one in danger." Rachel added. "But at least they'd be in one place and maybe they'll talk and realize they still want to be together."

The children loved the idea, especially after they learned that nobody was actually going to be in danger.

They decided to put their plan into motion the following day, which was Saturday.

They had a lot to do, so they went their separate ways. They made plans to meet early the next morning at the grove of trees to orchestrate their plan. They decided to call the plan 'Operation Courtshippin''. They hoped it would work.

...to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Gabe, Miles, and Emily woke up early. They were the first ones to arrive at the grove of trees. They were soon joined by Rachel, Cassandra, Rosaleen, James, Gem, and Albert. They decided that Miles would go find Ms. Thatcher and Gabe would locate Mountie Jack. They would tell them Emily was missing, knowing they both would do everything they could to help find her. The rest of the children agreed to stay at the grove of trees until Gabe and Miles returned.

Miles left to find Ms. Thatcher. He found her sitting at a table at Abigail's. She wasn't even touching the plate of food that was in front of her. Miles walked into the café. "Ms. Thatcher, Ms. Thatcher."

Elizabeth looked up from her plate. "What is it, Miles?"

"It's Emily." Miles answered. "She's missing."

"Missing?" Elizabeth asked. "When did you last see her?"

"I don't know." Miles replied. "All I know is that was really missing Pa today. She ran off that way." He pointed in the direction of the mine.

Elizabeth looked at Miles in shock. "Miles, that's near the coal mine.

Miles nodded. "Please Ms. Thatcher, you have to help us find her.

Elizabeth immediately abandoned her untouched plate of food. She grabbed a lantern and went with Miles in the direction of the mine.

While Elizabeth and Miles were on their way to the mine, Gabe was walking into the jail. "Mountie Jack," he said. "I need your help."

"What is it, Gabe?" Jack asked.

"Emily is missing." Gabe answered. "She was saying how much she missed Pa and she ran off in the direction of the mine."

Jack stood up. "Gabe try to stay calm. Don't worry. We'll find her." He grabbed a lantern and went with Gabe in the direction of the mine.

Miles and Elizabeth arrived at the mine. They started looking around. "Ms Thatcher," Miles said. "There's no sign of her. I'm scared. What if she's in the mine?"

"It's okay, Miles." Elizabeth said. "We'll find her." She wrapped Miles in a hug. "Now wait here." She headed in the opening of the mine. "Emily," she called. "Emily, are you in here?"

When Elizabeth was inside the mine, Miles made his way to the grove of trees. "Phase one of Operation Courtshippin' complete!" He exclaimed, when he arrived.

Meanwhile, Gabe and Jack were arriving at the mine. "I'm worried, Mountie Jack." Gabe said. "What if Emily's in the mine?"

Jack patted Gabe on the back. "Don't worry, Gabe. We'll find her." He said. "Now you wait here." He made his way to the opening of the mine. "Emily, Emily, are you in here?"

As soon as Jack disappeared from sight, Gabe ran back to the grove of trees. "Phase two of Operation Courtshippin',.complete." He said with a smile. "Now on to phase three."

All the children got up and headed to the mine. Emily walked up to Gabe. "Will Mountie Jack and Ms. Thatcher be mad, when they find out I'm not in the mine?" She asked.

"No,"Gabe answered. "They'll be relieved you're alright and hopefully they'll talk and get back together and they'll be happy again." He hugged his sister.

Back at the mine, Elizabeth still saw no sign of Emily. "Emily," she called. "Are you in here?" She was starting to get worried. "Emily?" _She's not in here. _She thought. She turned to head back to the opening of the mine. Suddenly, she heard something. She didn't know where the sound was coming from. She turned to look back. She wasn't watching where she was going. Then all of a sudden, she ran right smack dab into something. Or was it someone? She screamed. She lifted her lantern she was looking in the face of Jack. "Jack," she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Gabe told me Emily was missing." He replied. And he was afraid she might have come in here.

"That's what Miles told me." Elizabeth replied. "But there's no sign of her anywhere."

"Maybe she isn't in here." Jack replied.

"I, for one, am relieved." Elizabeth responded. "But we still have to find her. Where could she be?"

"I don't know." Jack answered. "But she's not in here." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand, without even thinking. "Come on. Let's go." They walked out of the mine together. When they got to the opening of the mine, they were looking at the faces of all the children, including Emily.

"Emily, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm okay, Ms. Thatcher." Emily answered. "How are you and Mountie Jack? Did you make up yet?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and noticed Jack looking down at her. "What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"We know you and Mountie Jack are broken." Emily replied, matter of factly. "We wanted to help you be together again."

Elizabeth stood up and acknowledged all her students. "I love you all so much for trying to help." She said. "But I don't want you all to worry about me. I appreciate your concern, but you should just enjoy being children and not worry about my grown up stuff. I'm sure Mountie Jack agrees." She turned to face Jack.

"Ms. Thatcher is right. Jack agreed. "You just need to be kids now."

"But we love you too, Ms. Thatcher." Rachel said. "And we want you to be happy. We know you're not happy without Mountie Jack, and that you belong together."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Rachel." She replied. "But if Mountie Jack and I are meant to be together, we'll work it out. Now how about you children go on home before your parents worry about you."

The children sadly turned and headed away from the mine toward town. "I was sure that would work." Gabe muttered, under his breath.

Soon after the children disappeared from sight, Jack turned to Elizabeth. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine," she answered. "And you?"

"Alright." He replied. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss every inch of her beautiful face, but he didn't dare.

"Well I better get back to town." She said.

"Yeah, I should proabably go too." He replied.

"Goodbye, Jack" she responded. She started slowly walking in the direction of town. She had wanted so badly to jump in his arms. She didn't know why she couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him. She sadly paced along.

Jack watched Elizabeth walk away. He still wanted more than anything to be with her. He wished he could work up the nerve to talk to her. _She probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. _He thought. "Elizabeth," he called, when she was almost out of sight. He surprised himself. He didn't realize he'd said her name, until he heard it come out of his mouth. "Elizabeth," he called again. "Wait."

Elizabeth stopped and turned back. She saw Jack running toward her. "What is it, Jack?" She asked. She didn't want to show it, but she was anxious to hear what Jack had to say.

As soon as Jack approached her, he took her hand. "Do you still have feelings for Edward?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. She squeezed Jack's hand. "No, Jack." She answered. "I don't have feelings for Edward. I don't want to be with Edward. She took a deep breath. "I want to be with you. I... I love you, Jack. I love you."

Jack was surprised. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, Jack." She answered. "I love you. I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry for...

Suddenly, Jack leaned in a firmly pressed lips against hers, cutting her off. "I love you too. Elizabeth and I'm sorry. He kissed her again. As soon as he kissed her, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, pulling Elizabeth on top of him. She screamed. "See what you do to me?" He asked. "You make me go weak at the knees. She giggled. She tried to get up off of him, but he embraced her and she couldn't move. He finally rolled over so she was laying on the ground beside him instead of on top of him. He looked into her violet eyes brushed his finger along her cheek. I love you so much, Elizabeth and I hate when we fight. He leaned up and kissed her lips. Then placed light kisses on her cheek, down to her neck. She giggled when his eyelashes tickled her cheek.

"I hate when we fight too." Elizabeth said. "The children were right. I was miserable without you. She touched her forehead to his.

"I was miserable too." He said. He finally brought himself to stand and helped her to her feet. He brushed his lips against hers and they walked back to town together hand in hand.

When they arrived in town they saw the children in a rousing game of stick ball. They all ran over to Jack and Elizabeth as soon as they saw them.

"You look happy, Ms. Thatcher." Emily said.

"Did our plan work?" Gabe asked. "Are you and Mountie Jack courtshippin' again?" Gabe asked.

"Courtshippin'? Jack asked smiling.

"Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, Gabe," She said. "Mountie Jack and I are courtshippin' again. And we couldn't be happier. Thank you all for helping us realize we're better together than apart."

They all cheered and surrounded Jack and Elizabeth in a big group hug.

After all the excitement died down, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and kissed her temple. They walked in the direction of the café to tell Abigail they were courtshippin' again.


	5. Epilogue

Jack paced back and forth. He was anxious. He was waiting for Elizabeth to arrive on the stagecoach. She had decided to go to Toronto to be with her ailing mother after all. She had been gone a month. He missed her like crazy. He had received a telegram from her saying her mother was feeling better and that she would be returning to Coal Valley on the next stagecoach. He couldn't wait. The stagecoach was due to arrive any minute. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw the stagecoach in the distance. He quickly ran inside the jail to grab the bouquet of flowers he had gotten to give to her. He then walked back outside and headed over to the saloon.

They had hired a teacher from Cooperton to substitute while Elizabeth was away, so the children would be able to continue with their classes. But today they were working on a special project for Elizabeth's return. "Excuse me, Ms. Jordan." Jack said, politely, when he walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but the stagecoach is almost here. Are your projects ready?"

"Yes, Mountie Jack," The children happily said, in unison.

"Good," Jack said. "I'll be back in a few minutes with Ms. Thatcher." Jack walked back out into the street. As soon as the stagecoach stopped, he approached it and opened the door. He finally saw Elizabeth. A smile crept to his lips. He reached up, took her hand, and helped her out. He then embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." He said into her hair.

"I missed you too." She smiled.

He reluctantly released her and offered her the flowers. "I got these for you." He said.

"They're beautiful." She replied, smiling. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "And they are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He said, causing her to blush. "So how's your mother?"

"She's doing better." Elizabeth answered. "She had a bad case of influenza and the doctor had a hard time keeping her fever down. But she's well now."

"That's great." He replied. "So…" he asked, slowly. "Did you see Edward?"

"Yes, actually." She answered. "And I made it perfectly clear that I was head over heels in love with a man back in Coal Valley. He said he was very happy for me.

Jack smiled, and took her in his arms once more. "So I know several children, who also missed you. While you were away, they hired a substitute from Cooperton. Her name is Leah Jordan. She seems nice. But every day you were gone, one of the children would come and ask me when Ms. Thatcher was coming back. So they're dying to see you."

"Aw," Elizabeth cried. "I missed them too."

"So do you want to see go see them?" Ms. Jordan knows you're coming back today. She said it was alright for you to stop in, especially since they're your students."

"I would love to see them!" She exclaimed.

He took her by the hand, and escorted her to the saloon. He opened the door and let her walk in, in front of him. She gasped at what she saw.

All the children were standing in the front of the room. They each were holding up a sign with one or two letters on it. The letters spelled out 'ELIZABETH THATCHER WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. She turned around to look at Jack, who was still behind her. He was down on one knee. "I love you, Elizabeth." He said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jack." She answered. "Yes, yes, yes." He reached in his pocket and pulled the diamond ring he'd purchased a week after she left. He gently placed it on her finger. He stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her. All the children cheered and ran over to them.

"Jack, you sure are sneaky." Elizabeth smiled.

"I just knew the children would want to help me propose to you." Jack replied. "Since they're the ones who helped us realize we're better together than apart." He kissed her once more.

Leah stood up and walked to where everyone was standing. "Aw, congratulations!" She exclaimed. "And it's so nice to meet you, Ms. Thatcher."

"Thank you, Ms. Jordan." Elizabeth responded. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Well I will let you resume as their teacher." Leah said as she opened the door of the saloon. "Goodbye children. It has been an honor to teach you. She walked out into the street.

Elizabeth turned to the children. "Since it's my first day back and I'm rather tired from my trip you all are dismissed early."

The children cheered.

Elizabeth then turned back to Jack. He took her in his arms and kissed her lips. She smiled. She was truly blessed. She had her teaching. She had the man of her dreams. And she was home.

The End

**This is the end of "Little Matchmakers". I hope you enjoyed this short story. (Although it's a lot longer than I anticipated.) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please join me as I continue with "Jack's Story", as we anticipate the long awaited season two. PS. Leah Jordan is a friend of mine who is an actual teacher. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Thanks everyone for the support.**


End file.
